


Tür 19 - Wehnachtsfilme

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Greg is soft, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft entdeckt ein "guilty pleasure" von Greg ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 6





	Tür 19 - Wehnachtsfilme

Jeder hat ein Laster oder ein heimliches Vergnügen, dem er nur nachgehen kann oder möchte, wenn er alleine ist.

Meines bestand darin, mich mit Tee und Plätzchen aufs Sofa zu kuscheln und mir einen schnulzigen Weihnachtsfilm nach dem anderen reinzuziehen.  
Okay meistens schaffte ich nicht mehr, als einen aber dafür sah ich halt täglich einen.

Ich war da auch ziemlich schmerzbefreit, von Klassikern wie „Ist das Leben nicht schön“ oder „Das Wunder von Manhattan“, die Originalversion von ´47, bis zu Filmen aus der Neuzeit wie “Tatsächlich Liebe“ oder „Liebe braucht keine Ferien“ sah ich eigentlich alles. 

Mycroft und ich würden nun unsere erste gemeinsame Weihnachtszeit verbringen und bis jetzt hatte ich meine heimliche Leidenschaft für kitschige Weihnachtsfilme ganz gut vor ihm verstecken können, denn er kam meistens erst zwei, drei Stunden nach mir nach Hause.  
So hatte ich es mir auch heute wieder mit einem milchig-süßen Tee auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und mir „Der kleine Lord“ angemacht. Nicht ganz bei der Hälfte angelangt, war mein Tee leer und ich eingeschlafen …

~

Normalerweise kam ich nicht vor acht Uhr nach Hause und wenn dann musste ich hier noch etwas arbeiten, doch heute war einer der seltenen Fälle gewesen, in denen ich mal früher aus dem Büro wegkam, und auch zu Hause nichts zu erledigen hatte das nicht auch bis morgen warten konnte.

Nachdem ich nun zu Hause angekommen war sowie meinen dreiteiligen Anzug gegen eine Freizeit Kombination aus einem dünnen Pullover und einer bequemen Baumwollhose getauscht hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Wohnzimmer, aus dem ich schon beim Reinkommen den Fernseher gehört hatte.

Was mich dort erwartete Erstaunte mich nicht halb so stark, wie man vielleicht denken mochte, denn ich wusste natürlich von Gregs heimlicher Leidenschaft für diese sentimental vollkommen überladenen Filme.

Die Klassiker sah ich mir auch mal ganz gerne an, da hielt ich es wie mit Whisky oder Wein – je älter, desto besser.

Als ich meinen Partner da so liegen sah, eingekuschelt in seine Lieblingsdecke und tief und fest schlafend, da konnte ich nicht anders und beugte mich zu ihm runter, flüsterte ihm ein „Ich liebe dich“ ins Ohr und setzte noch einen Kuss auf seine Ohrmuschel.

Dann verlies ich das Wohnzimmer wieder und ging in die Küche um uns Abendessen zu machen.

Denn ich wusste, wenn er aufwachte, und bemerkte, dass ich hinter sein kleines Geheimnis gekommen war wäre ihm das außerordentlich unangenehm und peinlich.

Das wollte ich ihm ersparen.

Ich hatte selbstverständlich kein Problem, damit das er diese Filme in der Weihnachtszeit gerne sah, jeder nach seiner Fasson.

Aber es war etwas, was er mir nicht erzählen möchte und das war vollkommen in Ordnung für mich.

Wenn er soweit war, dann würde er schon auf mich zukommen und wenn nicht dann eben nicht.


End file.
